Apparatus which can warm and even dry clothes of various types, for example, shirts, jackets, jumpers, and/or various items of linen, for example, towels, bathrobes, dish-cloths, sheets, are known in the art. Hot-water warming apparatus constituted by tube structures connected to the heating system of a dwelling have a fixed structure, are expensive, require complex installation, and cannot be used when the heating system is inactive. Hot-air warming apparatus are very bulky, require a large amount of electrical energy and are quite noisy.
A particular kind of known heating apparatus which is quiet and easy to install produces heat by the Joule effect by means of a resistive wire in a serpentine arrangement. However, this apparatus is quite complex and expensive to produce; it is also prone to malfunction or damage. Finally, this known apparatus has a fairly high electrical power consumption of the order of about one hundred W.